


In Control

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Primarch Week, Victus Appreciation Week, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: Summary:The Reaper War drags on. As Primarch Adrien Victus fights for peace, his own needs are shoved beneath the rest of the Hierarchy’s. Once the genophage is cured, he has one chance left before leaving the Normandy to go after what he desires.Excerpt:“I said,” he brought his voice down a register to a deep bass rumble that rolled off his chest and in between them effortlessly. The words were spoken quietly, straight into his aural canal. “I want to bring you pleasure, Garrus. If you’ll allow me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little different from the rest of the stories I'd seen for this pairing. An inter-species relationship can't be without difficulties. There's a reason we all evolve the way we do and find certain things attractive in our partners. I wanted to write a loving, healthy relationship between our heroes where the situation was imperfect and they found a way to make one another happy. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> <3
> 
> Beta read by [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer), because they're just that awesome.

**In Control**

\---

The topic wasn't easy to broach, not when the object of his desire was all but mated to the Saviour of the Citadel. All the same, Primarch Adrien Victus was leaving for the Hierarchy Command ship in the morning and this would likely be his last chance to say goodbye. His final shot at asking the question that had been burning in his mind since Menae.

In turian culture, blowing off steam with fellow soldiers was expected, despite mated relationships. Brothers and sisters in arms needed stress relief as much as, or maybe more than, those who remained tucked away on the homeworld or in the colonies. It was not an easy life that service gave them, his own bondmate knew that. They had permission from one another to do what was needed to keep their minds on task. Coming home safe was the top priority. Clear minded turians lived longer. Sex could just be sex.

The issue lie in that Garrus did not have such an arrangement with his own mated partner. Humans were different, they could wait. Biology allowed them to do so. He'd seen the tight jawed Advisor turn down offers on Menae. It hadn't been easy to downplay his want for contact, Adrien had personally watched the stress eat away at his carapace. The Primarch himself hadn’t asked him because he didn't want to be turned down. It was vain, he supposed, but rejection hurt... and on Menae he had other options.

But now…

Now, he hadn't heard from his own mate since the war began. He'd been stuck on this human Alliance ship without partners he was interested in outside of Garrus. Yet, he was leaving for a new command in the morning. It wouldn’t do for him to arrive pent up and unsettled. It wouldn't be appropriate to seek out a bed partner immediately either. Not when there was work to be done.

This was his only option.

Which was why he was standing in the corridor leading toward the _Normandy’s_ main battery. His hand hovering over the console to ping the door. Closing his amber eyes for a moment, he took a breath. At the least, maybe they could spar.

The door opened for Adrien after a moment, the armoured turian took a half second to turn away from his console. “Need me for-” he cut off, obviously having expected someone else. “Primarch, what can I do for you?”

“Garrus,” he chose his phrasing carefully, letting his Advisor know that this wasn’t a business conversation by his tone. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Of course, sir.” He nodded before tilting his crest to the side in curiosity. And _damn it_ he was handsome when he did that. With one hand, Garrus gestured to the crates off to one side of the door, offering him a seat if he wanted it.

“Perhaps the lounge?” Adrien suggested instead, giving Garus a moment to decide what he wanted and to ensure he understood this wasn’t a Hierarchy matter. It was personal. “I can meet you there if you need a moment to finish up…”

“Thanks, I’ll be right behind you.” Garrus turned back to his console and the sound of his gauntlet covered talons clacking against the keys filled the background space over the hum of the Thanix cannon.

The Primarch waited for a few moments, watching his back before turning away. There was something about the lighting in the main battery that suited Garrus. It wasn’t bright like the rest of the ship, yet not so dark as Menae had been. Before Victus felt out of place, he left. At least the younger male had been receptive enough to accept a personal conversation.

The mess hall was moderately busy when he walked through, dinner was over for the night but a handful of the crew members were relaxing at the table. He was acknowledged with a few head nods and raised hands, they were off duty and along with Shepard he’d encouraged them over the past month or so to relax in his presence.

It was easier than having the humans snap off salutes at all hours. Turians could be more subtle in their acknowledgement, using a brief hum to intonate respect. Even after weeks aboard the Alliance flagship he still wasn't used to the species. Most of his career had been in Hierarchy space and with Hierarchy soldiers. Getting used to the way aliens did things was difficult for him. It seemed as though Garrus was long over that particular issue, his years in C-Sec likely started the shift.

Thankfully, the lounge was empty when he arrived. Most of the other crew members were in the mess or had already headed to bed. Which did beg the question of why Garrus was still hard at work at such a late hour, perhaps the calibrations of the main gun were still off from the Alliance engineers handling her over the past few months. The Advisor did seem to have a keen eye for mathematical concepts. The Primarch had used him for his analytical skills as much as his battlefield prowess during their tenure together.

At the bar, Adrien took the time to procure two glasses and the only bottle of dextro liquor available. Though the levo kinds were safe enough to drink, the taste was vile. Walking across the small space, he sat down on the couch, the worn fabric moulding to his angles. He poured a single glass for himself to pass the time and decided to wait on Garrus before pouring a second. The move was as calculated as the rest of this evening. Garrus kept his personal life to himself at the best of times and Adrien doubted it would be easy to work his way into it now.

They’d spent weeks together in close quarters on Menae and he had yet to see him truly let down his guard. It seemed that Garrus had trouble letting others in. Slowly, Adrien felt as though he’d worked his way into the male’s inner circle. The Primarch trusted him with his life and on more than one occasion it had lay in his hands.

He exhaled through his nose, mandibles rotating with nervous energy. Perhaps that was part of the reason he wanted Garrus, because he trusted him so implicitly. They worked well together. Fought well together. They could be good bed partners too.

Allowing the glass of turian brandy to grow warm in his taloned hand, he let his gaze settle off into the middle distance. The drink wasn't a favorite of his, although ‘beggars shouldn't be choosers,’ if he was remembering the phrase correctly. He did however think it was Garrus’ preference, which explained why it was available at all.

It was quiet, approaching the night cycle as the stars shone on unmoving against the viewport. Blue waves of the ship's mass effect field coloured the pitch blackness. It was almost calming.

_Almost._

The Primarch sighed again, his eyes closing for a moment. He opened them to the sound of the door sliding open behind him, Garrus had arrived. He turned his head so that he could see the newcomer in his periphery.

“Started without me, I see.” His Advisor’s voice was light, a rumble of amusement falling into the room as he let the door close behind himself. He rounded the couch and sat down beside the Primarch.

Adrien noted that he chose a place a respectable distance away, but not so far as to be unwelcoming. Just like every other move he seemed to make, it was calculated.

“Wasn’t sure if this was your preference,” Adrien gestured with his glass to the bottle on the table before humming in offer.

A small nod was Garrus’ answer. “Please.”

Adrien poured a second serving of alcohol out for his drinking companion, placing the bottle down with a gentle clink as it settled onto the table. The younger male accepted the offered drink, their talons touching for the briefest of moments.

The couch creaked as Garrus sat back with the glass in hand. He hummed, pleased, around the rim as he took a small sip. Somehow, he managed to look at ease sitting there in full armour.

“What did you want to discuss?”

The Primarch’s eyes closed for a moment as he steadied himself. When he opened them again Garrus was watching his face. His eyes were alight with curiosity, even behind the vibrant blue of his visor. Adrien supposed that meant he should get right to the point.

“I’m leaving in the morning for the Hierarchy Command vessel,” he said without preamble.

Garrus hummed in understanding, a note of sadness poking through the otherwise expected sound. “It’s a shame to see you go,” the Advisor told him in a serious tone. “If you don’t mind my saying so, it’s been a pleasure, sir.”

“Not at all,” Adrien’s crest dipped with humility. A smile spread his heavy-set mandibles. “I think we’ve known one another long enough to drop the _sirs_ , at least behind closed doors. Don’t you?”

Garrus grinned back at him. “Suppose so.”

“While I admit that I’ll miss this ship, it will be good to be around our kind again. Do you ever miss it?” The question was leading, a way to gauge his interest without arousing too much suspicion.

Garrus took another sip of his drink, considering the question for a long while before he settled on an answer. His gaze was pinned out into space, watching the immovable stars. “Sometimes.” His voice held a rough edge to it, almost like he didn’t enjoy his own answer. “It was easy to forget I’d ever left primary service back on Menae.”

“Hm. It comes back to you.”

“It does.”

After taking a sip of alcohol and letting the liquid roll over his tongue, Adrien placed the glass down on the table and turned towards Garrus on the couch. He wasn’t shy about the space between them, sliding just a little closer into the younger male’s bubble. He took it as a good sign that he didn’t move away.

“Would you humour a request, Garrus?”

The Advisor took his gaze off the stars and met the golden eyes that waited for him. Adrien watched his expression shift from relaxed to interested.

“Of course, Adrien.”

It was tempting to give him all of the justifications. All of the words he’d thought of to try and convince himself to ask in the first place. Instead, gold locked on icy blue, he said exactly what he was thinking while his subvocals rolled out with all the stress he was under. The statement was explicit, his undertones needy and wanting.

_“I want to fuck you.”_

Garrus swallowed, his eyes unmoving from his own. “You what?”

The immediate reaction was more neutral than Adrien had hoped, yet it was better than expected. He held onto hope that, maybe, it meant he still had a chance. Sliding closer, he gave the Advisor lots of time to stop him or move away. When he did not, Adrien took it as permission to continue.

“I said,” he brought his voice down a register to a deep bass rumble that rolled off his chest and in between them effortlessly. The words were spoken quietly, straight into his aural canal. “I want to bring you pleasure, Garrus. If you’ll allow me.”

Garrus’ breaths had sped up and when his hands rose from the couch, they weren’t used to push him away. Instead, one settled on his hip while the other placed his brandy down on the armrest. Adrien’s eyes closed at the feel of gauntlet-covered talons closing over his hide. He nearly groaned at the slight pressure, a pleased rumble worked its way out of his chest instead.

“If… if circumstances were different, I wouldn’t say no.” Garrus inhaled deeply, taking in the elder male’s scent. They were so close to one another, had it not been for the armour, they’d be able to feel one another’s heat. Garrus’ hands slid up the curve of Adrien’s waist, a whine falling from his throat. “ _Spirits,_ Adrien. I can’t.”

Disappointment came on quickly. The Primarch did his best to keep his composure as he pulled away, the drag of reluctant hands leaving his hips made it all the worse. “I understand,” he said instead as he continued all the way to standing. He couldn’t meet Garrus’ eyes, this had been a mistake. Not only was he still alone, but he’d probably irreparably damaged their relationship.

Despite that, some part of him was concerned at Garrus’ reaction to the offer. If he didn’t know better, then he’d have thought the younger male had been without an outlet too. But that couldn’t be right, Adrien knew for a fact Garrus slept in the Commander’s quarters. Adrien didn’t feel he had to right to ask, so he began to leave.

Before he could walk away, a hand grabbed his wrist. “Wait. Please.”

Garrus had earned his obedience, so the Primarch stopped and turned back towards him. He didn’t say anything, simply intoning a go-ahead with rumbled subvocals.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I do. But Shepard…”

Shaking his head, Adrien smiled a little. “You’re loyal to her and her ways. It’s honourable, Garrus. I know you turned others down, it’s part of the reason I hadn’t asked before.”

“Before?” he questioned, his gaze falling away and eyes narrowing as he considered the words. The gears could almost be heard spinning in his mind. “Wait… how long… no don’t answer that. Adrien…” he tightened his grip a little and looked up again. “What if… what if I go ask her?”

But Adrien shook his head and pulled his wrist out of the other male’s grasp. “I can’t ask that of you, Garrus. Your mate is more important than stress relief.”

Garrus’ mandibles flared outwards as he stood up, coming almost eye level with the Primarch. “Let me ask her, please?”

With words as determined as that, who was he to say no? Adrien could only nod as Garrus left him alone in the lounge to go out and find his Commander. He could only hope that this wouldn’t damage their relationship, or his own with either of them any further than he’d already done on his own. The war effort was too important for alliances to break down.

The door closed with a quiet hiss and reality set in all at once. Adrien needed to sit down and he dropped heavily onto the couch. The weight of his request coming down on his shoulders just as his position as the Primarch of Palaven had. It was almost too much to bear.

\---

A half-hour later, Victus was still sitting on the couch alone. Waiting for the outcome of Garrus’ conversation with the Commander. His Advisor was receptive to the offer, a little shocked but not dismissive as he'd been with the other soldiers on Menae. He'd said that if Shepard hadn't been in the mix it would have been a _yes_.

That wasn't much of a consolation if she said no, but it did ease the sting of rejection.

They hadn't sparred. Garrus had been too determined after their talk and left too quickly to find the Commander instead of allowing him to offer that as a backup option. Part of Adrien was glad they weren't sparring. His plates ached to open, and he didn't know if rolling around on the mats would have helped that much now that he sat alone trying to destress on his own.

He should have been happy. Aid was on it's way to Palaven, the Genophage cure was deployed and the war effort was finally starting to go somewhere better than down. Yet, the frustration he felt personally was immense. Dealing with Tarquin. Having not heard from his mate, and not having been able to tell her about their son was painful. He needed relief. To be in control.

Adrien’s back rounded as he placed his elbows on his knees, a long sigh leaving him weary.

It was fitting that the door behind him slid open again. Only in that moment of weakness could Garrus have chosen to walk through the door. The Primarch grit his teeth together, forcing his voice to go flat as he turned around to accept rejection.

Instead, he found a, _still flustered_ , but smiling Advisor. “There’s a condition,” he said, eyes alight with mischievousness and something that looked like desire. That look alone was enough to intrigue him, even without the flirtatious subvocals.

“And what would that be?” Adrien replied as casually as he could manage, standing from the couch in one smooth motion.

“She wants to watch.”

\---

Primarch Victus had never been up to the Commander’s cabin before. Stepping out of the elevator and onto her deck of the ship, he tried to keep his expression schooled. When they’d talked, Adrien had let Garrus know that he was not interested in the Commander’s company, only his. Garrus’ compromise was reasonable, one that Adrien accepted without leaving himself time to second guess the decision.

Shepard wouldn’t be left out. Adrien would be allowed the release he needed. And Garrus… well his subvocals told the Primarch that he was very much interested in the idea.

The way the Advisor shifted from foot-to-foot in the elevator was telling enough and Adrien had caught his eyes wandering too. The Primarch knew he was a desirable turian, he wasn’t narcissistic about it, but he’d always enjoyed his own features well enough. To put it politely, he’d never wanted for company.

Considering the fact he’d been given access to a private room in the ship’s life support section, Adrien didn’t find it surprising that Shepard had private quarters as well. His room had a beautiful view of the ship’s drivecore and he expected her cabin to have something of a flair as well. When Garrus led him in, Adrien let out a hum of approval. The aesthetic of the space was not lost on him here either.

It was spacious, a luxurious bed was positioned on the far end of the room and a desk sat on the upper level. Behind the desk, a model ship case was full to the brim. He’d picked up on Shepard’s interest in model building after watching Garrus procure a turian frigate for her on the Citadel. What surprised him most, was the fishtank set into the left sidewall.

“Good evening, Primarch,” the Commander greeted from the lower level.

“Commander,” he nodded back, following Garrus down the steps.

Shepard was dressed down, a simple pair of Alliance fatigues covered her form as she sat on one end of an L-shaped couch. Her hair hung over her shoulders, it had grown longer in the past month since he’d known her. Usually, she wore it up.

Adrien took the offered seat on the couch as the Commander outstretched her hand in offering. “I’m pleased you decided to join us,” she told him with a smile, her eyes flicking between the turians.

“Of course,” he nodded and let his mandibles loosen to match her easy expression. Garrus glanced between the pair of them before taking a seat beside Shepard, his glacial gaze slid from his partner across to him after a moment. A rumble of contentment and welcome falling from his throat.

In front of them on the table sat a full glass of wine, presumably for the Commander, and two shorter turian-styled tumblers along with a bottle of quarian gin. A much better vintage than the brandy that had been below deck, one that Adrien knew Garrus liked. Shepard reached for her glass while Garrus poured the two of them drinks.

As much as it would have felt good to bask in the suite and enjoy the slice of peace he was offered, there were matters to be discussed. He felt it best that their talk happen sooner, rather than later. “I trust Garrus informed you of my request.”

The atmosphere in the room tensed with his words. Garrus was nervous, yes, but Shepard… she seemed simply intrigued. The scent of her filled the room, though that wasn’t unexpected. It was of course her space. Yet, there was something different about it than normal.

Something that intrigued him in return.

She reached forward, picking up the wineglass with the tips of her fingers before settling into her seat again. One leg crossed over the other. Her green orbs alight with interest.

“He did,” the human smiled, a little sly around the lip of her glass.  “We hadn’t talked much about the prospect of adding others to our relationship, but considering the… _hm_... circumstances? I’m happy to accommodate.”

The Primarch inclined his head towards her, taking the offered glass of alcohol from Garrus when he held it out. Their hands touched for a few seconds longer than strictly required. His gaze flicked towards the other turian for a moment first before turning to Shepard. “I’m sorry that I have no interest in humans,” he told her. “If I were, you’d be my first choice.”

She laughed. It was a bright sound. “I’m flattered, but its not as though I have an interest in turians either, other than Garrus of course.” Her smiling eyes flicked up towards the turian in question. “It wasn’t the physical aspect that I fell in love with. Although…” she drew out the word, sipping her wine before finishing and panning her gaze towards the Primarch again. Almost predatory in her approach. “It isn’t as though I can’t appreciate the turian physique.”

His brow-plate rose. “Oh?”

“Mhm. I wouldn’t mind watching, if not joining, if that’s alright?”

Adrien’s mandibles went a little slack as his mind processed the possibility. Hearing the offer from her lips felt different than when Garrus had told him the request below deck. Before, it had been something he could put up with… and now… it was something he desired.

Never before could Adrien admit to being an exhibitionist, but it could be said that he was rather flexible with his tactics and morales. The Hierarchy sure thought that of him. “Perhaps that could be arranged.” His gaze shifted to Garrus, “If you’re willing?”

The Advisor had been busy watching them, his talons were wrapped around his glass as it sat untouched on his knee. He looked from his Primarch to his Commander and back. Pupils slightly dilated with a want that could be felt in the air. Perhaps, Adrien mused, he missed physical interactions with turians, despite being in love.

“I uhh…” he swallowed thickly, mandibles sliding into a shy smile. “Yeah.”

Without another word, Adrien finished his glass without really tasting the expensive liquor and he placed it down on the low table in front of him. From the thickly padded couch, he rose to his feet, removing his jacket with the utmost care. He took the time to fold it and place it down on the couch where he’d been sitting, building the anticipation.

“Your armour?” he prompted with an underlying growl that told the Advisor to get moving.

Garrus stood up from his seat, his hands already going to the clasps of his chest-plate. The familiar act of taking off the hard ceramic and metal was simple for him. His talons didn’t stutter as they flowed over the gear and he moved to place it all neatly on the desk beside the single, boxy lounge chair. Adrien’s expression was hungry as he watched.

By the time the sniper was down to his under-suit, Adrien was ready to strike. He crossed the carpeted floor and stepped up against the slightly shorter turian. It wasn’t as though Garrus was short by any means. Adrien was just a little taller. Garrus was thicker through the shoulders and broader in his hips, making a more severe cut to his impossibly slim waist. The Advisor preferred heavy armour and it left him more filled out than Adrien’s own armour did. Genetics might have played a hand in their making as well.

A single, gloved talon against Garrus’ cloth covered keel steered him around the chair and had him backing up until his cowl impacted the wall beside the desk. Keeping him there with a single finger, he pulled a glove off with his teeth and let it drop to the floor.

Controlling the younger male was easy, his body was already giving off all of the signals that Adrien wanted to see. His pupils were dilated to the size of saucers, his breaths deepening to a hearty wheeze. This was exactly how Adrien liked his lovers, breathy and wanting for more. Before he brought his mouth to bear against his partner’s throat, Adrien’s golden gaze flashed towards Shepard for a moment.

She was watching with rapt attention. Her eyes wide and unblinking as she sipped at her glass of wine. If he wasn’t sure before now that the human wanted him here, he was now.

“Fuck,” Garrus breathed out into the cabin as Adrien’s tongue made contact with the sensitive hide under his throat. The younger male bared his neck to him, his hands flying to the Primarch’s narrow hips to keep anchored. “Ad-Adrien…”

“Is it good, Garrus?” He rumbled in reply, just loud enough that Shepard could hear him.

The Primarch’s gloved hand pressed to the wall beside his partner’s head both to keep him stable and to exert his dominance over the other male. The bare one trailed from the top clasp of his under-suit all the way down his chest. Each snap seemed to echo in the room as it was released. The cloth made a dull thump as the top half of the suit fell to the floor.

 _“Spirits, yes...”_ Garrus’ moan was already wanton. It made Adrien chuckle and he allowed the sound to fill the space between them. Now, he could feel the warmth of his hide and plate. It felt damn good after weeks on the cold ship.

Something about the younger male’s eagerness made him wonder what else was going on in Garrus’ head, but he wasn’t about to deny him the attention he seemed to crave. As he continued lower and lower down his partner’s keel and across his abdomen the muscles reacted easily. They twitched beneath his talons as he brushed over them.

To say that Garrus was pent up, would have been an understatement. Maybe even more than he himself was. Perhaps, Adrien considered with a flick of his mandible, it was different fucking a human than it was with one of their own species. Perhaps it scratched a different itch. The elder male couldn’t say for certain, he’d never been with an alien.

All the same, Adrien trailed his talons across the other male’s pelvic plates slowly before pulling away. “Get on the bed.”

His Advisor moved with all the grace that years in service provided him, like the predator he was, even if tonight he was prey. Adrien was pleased that the younger male had taken to the submissive roll without argument. He was willing to switch as partners came and went, but everyone had their preference. While some liked to let go, Adrien personally needed to be in command.

From how responsive Garrus was acting for him, he thought that perhaps the Advisor was just as excited for this as he was. Whether that was because he was performing for his mate or having intercourse with another turian again… or maybe it was just because it was him? But that would have been too much to ask for. Adrien didn’t know which it was and, truly, it didn’t matter. He’d ensure Garrus enjoyed himself. He took pride in pleasing his partners.

Following behind and dropping the second glove, Adrien surveyed the bare expanse of Garrus’ back. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, the quarters were close on Menae, yet in this context it felt different. The scars across his plating held more significance when looking at a lover rather than a fellow soldier. At that moment, he decided that he would pay each and every mark the attention they deserved before the evening was up. Not only for his own piece of mind, but perhaps Garrus’ too.

From the way the Advisor always turned his good side towards the conversation and kept to the shadows when he was able, it was easy to see that underneath the bravado Garrus was self-conscious of the burns and ruined plating.

When he reached the bed, Garrus turned and sat down to await the next instruction. He leaned back on his hands, palms flat on the bed. The position alluring on its own, even without the easy view of his widening seam just at the top of his pants.

Adrien glanced back at Shepard, she still hadn’t budged. He grinned, heavy mandibles flaring wide as an idea crossed his mind. Not only could this be an opportunity to explore exibitionism, but it could also be a chance to give her a proper voyeuristic experience.

The way that she held her bottom lip between her teeth and adjusted ever so slightly on the couch as he eyed her made him think she might eventually need to do more than watch. Until that point came, he’d just have to tease.

He kept his voice in the deep bass from earlier as he asked: “Would you like a show, Commander?”

Shepard licked her lips as though she was parched and nodded. “Please.”

Flicking his mandible into a smirk, Adrien turned back towards Garrus. He slid one hand along the line of his damaged mandible while the other eased the visor off his face. He was careful with it, taking his time to go place it down on the desk before returning to the foot of the bed. All the while, he could feel two sets of eyes on him, green and blue.

Adrien’s hands found the hem of his shirt and he untucked it from his suit pants, the claps falling open on their own as he tugged the garment off and tossed it aside with the rest. Garrus rumbled in appreciation as more plate and hide were put on display for him.

Once Adrien was bare to the waist, he pressed in again to nip at Garrus’ throat while he unclasped the younger turian’s under-suit pants. “Off,” he said, tugging at the fabric on his thighs. The Advisor complied, wiggling his hips out before kicking them off entirely.

Adrien slid down to his knees in front of Garrus, much to the Advisor’s apparent surprise. The bed was short, leaving them nearly eye-to-eye. The Primarch ignored his questioning hum and continued to lavish his throat with his tongue. Hands found purchase on his shoulders when his own darker talons weaved their way down the pale-grey plates and tawny-brown hide in front of him.

Lower and lower Adrien went until his tongue found the line of Garrus’, already dripping, seam. He intoned a noise of approval before licking him from the base all the way up to the top where the tip of his member was starting to poke out from behind the protective plating. Preparing him was going to be a simple task.

Again, Adrien moved to lick along the line of his seam. Only this time he looked up to watch the slack-mandibled expression on Garrus’ face as he did so. His eyes were glassy and breaths slow and deep enough to make his chest visibly rise and fall with each inhale and exhale.

After the third lick, he continued all the way up Garrus’ chest and brought himself in tight to share heat between them. His mouth came to a stop only after he’d nipped his way along the younger male’s mandible. In a whisper he said, “This time, watch your mate.”

Once he felt a nod, Adrien moved back down. His knuckles brushed at the edges of Garrus’ seam and then slid lower to his rear plates. The stroke of his tongue was firmer this time and the strangled moan that left Garrus was like music after a long silence. Talons dug into his shoulders and the sensitive hide at the back of his neck as Garrus’ cock slid out in one fluid motion. The Advisor did, however, do exactly as he was told and he kept his eyes on Shepard the whole time.

Adrien grinned when he heard a more feminine moan behind him.

At the very least, he knew he could put on a good pre-show. Now… he had something a little more pleasurable in mind. For the both of them. Once Garrus’ rear plates were well-slackened and his sizable length was hard and ready for more, Adrien pulled away.

His own pants and boots came off quickly and the Primarch slid onto the bed behind his Advisor. Again, he brought his face down beside Garrus’ own. He rained more licks and nips across the sides of his neck and along his cowl while his talons traced the lines of his plates.

One of Garrus’ hands wrapped itself around the back of Adrien’s neck, encouraging the attention with the warmth of his palm. The other twisted in the sheets at his hip. Garrus’ head was tilted away to give the Primarch better access, so trusting and perfectly submissive. It made the Primarch’s voice possessive as he rumbled praise.

Over Garrus’ shoulder, Adrien met Shepard’s gaze. One of her hands had slipped beneath the hem of her pants while the other loosely held her, nearly empty, wine glass. It appeared as though he was doing a damn fine job of satisfying her request thus far, but it was only fair that Garrus be made to share in the duty. The Commander was _his_ mate after all.

“Are you ready to perform for your bonded, Garrus?" One of his hands took hold of his chin and gently tilted his head further away to give him the space he needed to lick a solid line along his throat. The whole time, Shepard’s eyes flicked between Adrien’s and Garrus’. She didn’t seem to know where to look anymore. “You’re going to ride me.”

Adrien could feel Garrus’ throat moving under his tongue as he swallowed and nodded.

“Do you want to see that, Shepard?” Adrien asked her as he moved back on the bed to get settled against the headboard. There were enough pillows that it was easy to prop himself up at a slight angle.

She grinned and nodded. “I... yeah. If that’s alright with Garrus.”

Garrus flicked his crest to her before turning around and getting to his knees on the mattress. His hands slid slowly up the Primarch’s legs, talons grazing the softer hide behind his spurs as he went. Adrien’s plates were so loose that it only took one long lave of the Advisor’s tongue before they spread and his member sprang into the cool air.

Hissing, Adrien grabbed hold of Garrus’ arms and he pulled him up to straddle his hips. There had been enough teasing for the moment.

A chuckle met him and when the Primarch looked up, he saw an amused expression on Garrus’ face to match. Shaking his head, he dragged his talons up to the tops of Garrus’ shoulders before following the motion across his chest, down his waist and finally around to guide the younger male’s hips into place.

Garrus watched him intently as he stroked Adrien’s member a few times to help prepare him before lining him up at his entrance. Icy-blue eyes slid shut and Garrus groaned as he started to press down onto him, impaling himself in the best of ways. Adrien inhaled sharply too, though he wanted to watch the expressions on his partner’s face so he kept his eyes open as best he could.

It took a few tries before Adrien was able to hilt. The unfamiliar stretch didn’t appear to be painful. But it was by definition a stretch. Turian bodies were designed for sex to be easy, an evolutionary trait that not all species shared. Once Garrus was used to the feeling, he began moving.

The drag was slow at first, pulling all the way to the tip before sliding down to the hilt. Eventually, a rhythm was found that worked for them both and the sound of plate colliding with plate filled the room over their noisy breaths and moans and growls.

As Garrus started coming closer to an end, he threw his head back and let his chest heave for breath. He looked beautiful like this, on display and wanting more, talons scraping along the Primarch’s chest plates and shoulders shaking. Adrien wrapped his hand around the Advisor’s member and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts. Dragging him closer to the finish line with each and every time they crashed their hips together.

Shepard’s tiny moans melded in with theirs and as much as he wanted to watch Garrus’ face as he came, he wanted more to see the Commander’s as she did. A brief show of strength had them flipped over with Garrus’ head falling off the foot of the bed and Adrien kneeling between his strong thighs.

It was easier to drive into him like this, easier to peg that one specific spot deep inside of Garrus where his internal testicles rested. The pleasure built up quickly, but Adrien wanted his partner to watch his mate when he came, writhing beneath him. The Primarch found himself needing to issue a command: “Open your eyes.”

Garrus’ body went rigid. Their spurs locked together and his hands grabbed for Adrien’s shoulders as he came hard. Though, Adrien noted that his eyes remained on Shepard for as long as he could, as he willed himself to follow his Primarch’s latest order. Adrien glanced up from Garrus’ face just in time to watch as the Commander brought herself to completion watching them, a bright red flush had bloomed across her skin and her hazy green eyes travelled from her lover’s face upward to his golden ones until she too came undone.

It took a handful of minutes before Garrus came back to himself. The lazy strokes that the Primarch kept on with likely didn’t help him in the slightest. Adrien just grinned down at him.

“Shepard,” Adrien said without taking his eyes off of Garrus. “Come here.”

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

A moment’s hesitation was made up for by the sound of quick feet padding across the carpet. When she stopped beside them, he tore his grin from Garrus and looked up at her. He pulled out and then helped his bed partner to sit up. His continued need hung heavy and wet between his thighs, demanding the attention of the other participants in the room. As they stared, their skin coloured -blue at the turian’s throat and red across the human’s cheeks- before they looked up to meet his watchful gaze.

“Would you like to share, Shepard?” he asked her, looking pointedly at Garrus.

She nodded immediately, excitement brewing behind her eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

Adrien hummed, considering for a moment before sliding around behind the Advisor once again. One hand trailed along the more sensitive hide of his waist while the other traced the line of his throat and up to his mouth. He cupped his jaw, thumb tracing along the line of his mouth. “Sit against the headboard and I’m sure Garrus will figure something out.”

The Advisor nipped at his fingers playfully, tasting what he could reach with the tip of his tongue. His voice was gruff and wanting when he replied, “Yeah. I think I can manage that.”

It didn’t take Shepard long to undress. Adrien assumed as a soldier nudity didn’t bother her but it could have been due to the atmosphere in the room alone that made her expedite the process. The Commander’s well muscled arms dragged the hem of her shirt and tunic over her head in one fell swoop, leaving a simple black bra on display before those same hands moved downward to pull her pants the rest of the way off. She kicked the fabric away with her, already bare, feet.

Garrus reached for his mate and she moved into his grasp, he licked a line up the valley between her breasts before sliding his tongue along her throat. He rumbled praise and gratitude. Watching her face, Adrien could see that Shepard didn’t understand what his second voice said explicitly, she only knew well enough to understand that the sound was positive.

They kissed as Garrus’ talons caught the edges of her underwear and pulled them down her thighs. Shepard’s blush deepened and her fingertips travelled across his plated chest, drawing more contented rumbles out of him. When she pulled away, it was only to get settled into the space Adrien had occupied just a few minutes prior. Garrus got to his knees, following her to kneel down between her thighs, his ass positioned perfectly for Adrien to slide right into him.

Giving Garrus a few moments to begin working his mate up again, Adrien took a moment to trail his talons across his back. It was more typical of consistent lovers than casual ones to pay attention to scars. Somehow he doubted Garrus had told Shepard of the significance scars held for turians. They were looked at in their culture as marks of failure and only the acceptance of a lover could help begin to heal the emotional wounds that came along with them.

Garrus tensed at first, but as he realised what Adrien was doing with his tongue and talons he relaxed. A full-bodied shiver rolled through him and he moaned anew.

Adrien found Shepard watching him, even as her hips rolled towards her mate’s mouth. He reached out, offering to take her hand and she gave it to him. Her blunted nails traced the lines of Garrus’ scars behind his own, after a moment she found her own pattern.

Beneath them, Garrus whined and rolled his hips back into Adrien’s. He needed more and the Primarch was happy to oblige.

The Advisor’s rear plates were still loose, making it easier than before to slide in and start thrusting. Adrien found a languid rhythm that worked for the three of them. Garrus was busy working Shepard towards an end again and his vibrating moans only seemed to help her along. By the end of the night his voice would be useless.

A handful of minutes was all it took before Garrus was coming a second time, Shepard following in bliss moments later. Adrien held out as long as he could, but he too was overcome before long. He came in a rush so hard it near took the wind out of his lungs.

Garrus collapsed on his side into Shepard’s lap, much to her amusement. She laughed and cradled his head in her hands. “I think he enjoyed that.” The exhausted turian made an agreeing noise and curled into her grasp, not otherwise willing to move.

“Did you?” Adrien asked as he carefully pulled out. Garrus let out a whine of displeasure, but allowed it.

“It wasn’t obvious?”

Adrien’s mandibles flicked into a smile. “Well…”

She laughed harder.

He eased himself off the bed and went to the private washroom at the other end of the cabin to fetch a towel. Somehow, he didn’t think Garrus was in the mood to get off the bed to fetch one for himself. When he returned, his estimate appeared to be correct. Though Shepard had adjusted herself to lay beside him, Garrus had yet to move.

Adrien gave the Advisor a fond smile as he returned to the bed. Without hesitance he worked the towel across his tired body, wiping the remnants from his abdomen and off his rear plates. Shepard was quiet as she watched him, her mouth thinned into a small line.

“Thank you for agreeing, Shepard.” He meant it. Already, his stress levels had reduced to a simmer instead of remaining at the boiling point. He felt lighter. His chest no longer tight.

She merely hummed, turning her gaze back to the patterns she was drawing across Garrus’ hide. Adrien noted that she was paying more attention to his scars than before. That was good. He decided then that he’d have to remember to find an article or two on turian customs for her, maybe it would help them grow as a couple.

Adrien began to gather his clothing up from the floor and was about to start putting on his pants when Shepard said something that made him stop in his tracks.

“I can’t give him this,” she told him, her tone mournful.

Turning back towards the bed, Adrien let his eyes drift across the mated pair. The position was so vulnerable, with Garrus asleep in Shepard’s arms and neither of them clothed. He didn’t quite understand why they allowed him to see them like this, but he wanted to help if he could. They deserved happiness for too many reasons to count.

He moved back towards them, sitting down on the mattress at Garrus’ opposite side. His back rested against the headboard, one leg left to stretch out while the other bent at the knee. The Advisor was dead asleep between them, his breaths slow and even. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not turian, Adrien,” Shepard said as though it wasn’t obvious. She didn’t remove her gaze from her mate’s plates and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, seeming to need to steel herself before continuing. “We… we have good sex, but nothing like what you just gave him. He tried to explain it once, it’s brain chemistry or something. I don’t quite understand it.”

Adrien hummed, considering her words. “He loves you, you know that?” She nodded. “That’s all that matters. He won’t leave you. He can’t.”

She finally tore her eyes from Garrus to meet his own. “I can’t satisfy him.”

“You do,” he insisted. “On Menae, he turned down plenty of offers. If you didn’t, he would have taken one of them.”

She shrugged and shook her head. “Maybe… or what if we just need an arrangement. I trust you, Adrien. Garrus trusts you and he considers you a friend. So… I don’t even know if turians _have_ friends with benefits... but if you do?”

Adrien looked from her face down to Garrus’. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, tonight had been excellent. His second voice rolled out in indecision and he brought one hand down on Garrus’ fringe. “Isn’t that his choice?”

“It is,” the Commander agreed, sliding her fingertips across the flat planes of her partner’s face, along his markings. Adrien hoped she knew the significance of her actions. “It’s something we discussed earlier.”

“What was?” he asked, drawn out of his own head by the abruptness of her comment.

“I convinced him to try... well _this_.” She gestured between him and Garrus. “My staying to watch was his idea.”

“Ah.” Adrien’s hand stuttered as he traced the rim of Garrus’ cowl. He hadn’t expected that either. Now, more than ever, he wished he wasn’t leaving the ship in the morning. They’d only see one another sparingly for the rest of the war. Regardless, his mind was made up. He wanted to help.

“I think we can work something out if that’s what you both want. I… enjoyed myself tonight.”

Shepard smiled. “Me too.”

“Then we’ll talk to Garrus when he wakes, before I have to go.”

A sigh, seemingly of relief, left the Commander. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” his mandible flicked in a cheeky smile. After passing his hand across Garrus’ cheek one last time, he trailed his talons up her arm and along her collarbone until he found her chin. One finger beneath it was all he needed to have her meet his eyes. “Is this what you want too, Shepard?”

Her vibrant green eyes stared directly into his gold, almost daring him to look away. “I couldn’t ask for a better third. This is my choice, as much as it’s Garrus’.”

Adrien nodded and leaned over top of his Advisor to press his mouth plates to Shepard’s forehead, mimicking a human kiss as best he could. “As you wish.”

Another pink flush crossed her cheeks as he pulled away.

He moved to stand but was stopped when Shepard’s hand wrapped around his wrist, just like Garrus had earlier on. The two of them were eerily similar at times. “Stay?” she asked.

Adrien’s mandibles shifted back into a smile and he settled down after getting the blankets wrapped around the three of them. The bed was a bit of a tight fit, but no worse than the cots on Menae. Shepard turned off the overhead lighting and the cool blue lights from the fishtank were the only thing left illuminating the space.

Sleep claimed him not long after it did Shepard.

Warm and comfortable and wanted, it was so much easier to rest.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has been a long time coming, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> \--
> 
> Betas: [**White_Aster**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster) and [**Some_Writer**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Writer)

\---

Awakening with a warm, solid weight against his chest was a welcomed treat for Primarch Adrien Victus. Not since before he set boots on Menae had he slept with another through the night, the last had been his mate before he left home. He sighed, letting out a long, even breath of anguish. Their residence had been levelled with half of Cipritine in the Reaper’s initial blast.

That whoosh of air was enough to disturb the sleeper.

Garrus’ contented purr came to an end as he began to wake. A hand tightened around Adrien’s waist, and a warm nose pressed deeper into his neck to inhale his scent. And damn if that didn’t pull him back from the edge of a downward spiral. The arm beneath Garrus pulled him tighter into his chest, making the other turian huff a small laugh.

A warm hum of 'good morning passed between them, vibrating warmth through their chests as Adrien opened his eyes to see Garrus curled up on his side. There was no space between them, from keel to hips as they faced one another. Even their spurs twined together beneath the sheets.

The next thing he noticed in the dim, blue lighting of the 'fishtank was that Shepard’s place on the bed was empty. He couldn’t remember when she left. He pushed himself up, resting his back against the headboard, his pleased rumble turning confused. Looking around the room, he found it empty. Had… had he forced Shepard out of her own bed?

Garrus noticed the shift immediately, and as he followed him up, a questioning sound fell from his throat. All at once, their quiet morning shattered to pieces. “Adrien, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Shepard?”

He wished for that Spirits-praised moment that all too often took place in the vids. For Shepard to choose that second to walk through the door... but that was too much to ask for. The door remained firmly shut, and she did not magically appear.

Garrus brought a hand up to capture his mandible, and he pulled his face toward his own. “Relax,” he said, pressing their crests together for a moment and humming a soothing noise from deep in his chest. “She went for kava.”

The knot in Adrien’s gizzard lessened. For him to sleep through Shepard getting dressed and leaving, he must have been more exhausted than expected.

“Not that I’m complaining but I uh…” Garrus began before cutting off, a light blue flush appearing at his throat as he sheepishly pulled away. “Didn’t expect you to stay the night.”

“Shepard invited me to stay,” Adrien told him, pressing his face into the warm hand that remained holding his mandible. As sleepiness faded, memories of the evening were coming back, and he calmed. A thrum of gratitude passed between them. “I hope that’s all right?”

“Of course,” Garrus slid back in against his chest, taking as much as Adrien gave him.

The weight of the Primarch’s startlement eased, ebbing away against the warmth of his Advisor’s proximity. When Garrus eventually moved back to stretch and head for the washroom, Adrien could see how much better he looked. His hide no longer seemed quite as dull, and his eyes didn’t appear so sunken in. Adrien hoped he looked better, too.

It was slowly becoming brighter as the computer began to bring the lights on. Adrien's mandibles went wide as he yawned and rolled the stiffness out of his shoulders. While this bed had been better than the one he used in his own cabin, in the ship’s life-support room, it was a bit cramped for three -especially when three included two adult turians.

Standing, Adrien righted his pants and went out in search of the rest of his clothes. He hadn’t bothered to get fully undressed again last night after Shepard asked him to stay. It hadn’t seemed necessary. Finding his things folded and piled on the low kava table, he began pulling on his undershirt just in time for the Commander to open the door.

‘Her sense of timing could use some work,’ he mused to himself as he finished with the garment.

“Primarch,” Shepard greeted him with a warm smile. In her hands was a tray with three mugs, two turian-styled, and a small plate of what looked like the dextro pastries he’d seen Garrus eating from time to time. “I didn’t expect you to be up yet.”

Matching her warm tone, Adrien inclined his head in welcome. “I was under the impression humans slept longer than turians.”

“Not this one,” she laughed. Descending the stairs, she took one of the mugs off the tray and offered it. The bitter scent of kava filled Adrien's nose, and the warmth of the vessel heated his hands. Shepard allowed her fingers to brush across his own as she pulled away. “Sleep well?”

Tilting his crest in agreement, Adrien took a sip. When he finished swallowing, he found her vibrant green eyes were watching him intently. “Very. Thank you.”

A happy purr from the top of the stairs diverted both his and Shepard’s attention. Garrus joined them on the lower level, stopping to nuzzle his temple against his mate’s as he took hold of his own kava around her shoulder.

“Morning,” Garrus said warmly. His pleasant thrum vibrated out of his chest and made Shepard smile, but again Adrien could tell she didn’t know what the sound meant. From the somewhat mournful undertone to all of Garrus’ vocals, Adrien was under the impression he hadn’t told her.

“Joker said we’re about two hours out from the Citadel,” the Commander explained as she took a seat. Garrus joined her, on the left, and Adrien sat on her opposing side on the second branch of the L-shaped couch. “I told him not to rush.”

“That was wise, Shepard,” Adrien said. “There’re a few things we should discuss before I disembark. If you haven’t changed your mind?”

“I haven’t,” Shepard smiled at him before placing one hand down on Garrus’ knee.

The other turian looked between them quizzically. Garrus' good mandible flared out further than the scarred one. “Changed your mind about what?” he asked.

“About some... options,” Shepard began as she placed her coffee down on the table in front of her and turned to face him, head-on. “For the future.”

Garrus watched her speak, and when she finished, he perked up to look over her head at his Primarch for a moment before gazing back down at Shepard. “What do you mean?”

Adrien watched Shepard’s shoulders tighten underneath her t-shirt. She reached out and offered her hand to Garrus. He didn’t hesitate to take it. The Commander’s words came slowly, as though she chose them with the same precision as Garrus would use when sniping his targets. “Garrus, I love you. You know that. And what I want is to be able to satisfy yo-”

“You d-” he attempted to cut her off, but she silenced him with a gentle hand on his face. Adrien couldn’t see her expression, but he could see Garrus’. There was fear in his eyes, fear of rejection and loss. He wished he could help wipe it away now, but Shepard needed to finish first.

“Satisfy in all ways, Big Guy. I’m not turian, and there’s no way for me to be able to give you the release a turian can. I read about it, it’s hormones and pheromones and a whole lot more biological shit I can’t figure out.”

Garrus’ brow pinched, his gaze dropping to the floor between the couch and the table as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say. “There’s synthetics and other therapies. I… I can try that.”

Shepard shook her head. “I’ve been using the synthetics. They don’t work.” He shut his eyes and pulled away to rub his face. The human’s hand remained in the air between them for a moment before she dropped it into her lap. “I want to be with you, Garrus.”

“Then… why are you trying to…” he looked up and stopped, not knowing how to finish as he looked between Adrien and Shepard. “What are you proposing?”

“An open relationship,” Shepard answered.

Garrus blinked a few times. “What?”

“A way for you to get the relief you need without breaking your bond with Shepard,” Adrien answered for her, hoping to help them put it into words without causing further harm. “I’d like to help if I can. My mate and I have…” he paused to swallow down a note of melancholy. “Or had, I’m still not certain, an arrangement like that. It’s not uncommon.”

“But it is for humans,” Garrus explained while looking at his mate. One of his hands rose to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “You shouldn’t be forced to take care of me.”

Shepard’s own hand raised to cover his, holding it to her cheek. “No one’s forcing me into anything. You should know by now that I don’t take shit from anyone. And I’m not going to force you to exert your option, I just want you to know it’s there.” She spun to look at Adrien, a sheepish smile on her face. “I mean… he’s there.”

Adrien waved her off. “No offence taken.”

She turned back to Garrus. “Hell, a couple weeks and it might not even matter.” Garrus opened his mouth to argue, but Shepard stopped him with a finger against his mouth plates. “Just think about it, okay?”

When Garrus nodded, she let go. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and pressed his crest against her forehead for a moment. “Would you be there?” He looked beyond her, straight at Adrien. “Would you be okay with that?”

He let Shepard answer first, her cheeks flushing a little at the words. “I enjoyed watching.”

“And I enjoyed your enthusiasm,” Adrien teased, his mandible flicking out in a smirk before he looked up to see Garrus watching their interaction. It made his smile soften and spread to his eyes. “We seem to work well together, all three of us. While I don’t anticipate Shepard and I being intimate without you, I welcome her as much as I do you to my bed.”

Shepard’s hand found Adrien’s and she squeezed it just as she had Garrus’. “Exactly. If you want me there, I will be.”

Garrus took a moment, his gaze falling to the kava mugs on the table and after a few seconds, he brought one to his maw. Adrien was close enough to watch his throat move as he swallowed. His good mandible rotated as it always did when he was deep in thought, Adrien had seen the younger turian like that many times before as they stood across from one another in the war room and even before that on Menae.

A second sip and another minute passed before Garrus put the mug down. “I’d like to try it with you, both of you.” He glanced between them. “All three of us.”

The relieved sigh that fell from Shepard’s lips wasn’t quite what Adrien anticipated, but he could understand the sentiment as his shoulders deflated a little and he relaxed. Shepard’s hand left his to pass him the other kava mug, and she found her coffee.

“As long as you’re both sure?” Garrus questioned, yet again giving them both an out.

And Adrien couldn’t help his laugh. “I am.”

“Me too,” Shepard chuckled around the rim of her mug.

Garrus stood up to move between them on the couch. He brushed his mouth across Shepard’s cheek in an approximation of a kiss before leaning the other way and tapping his crest against Adrien’s temple. “Never thought I’d be here,” he said, letting out a long sigh. “How did I get so damn lucky?”

Shepard shook her head, smiling. She scooted toward Garrus, bringing her feet up onto the couch and snuggling against his side. “Not luck.”

Adrien took the cue from her, moving just a little closer to his thigh touched Garrus,’ and he brought one hand up to trace patterns across the underside of his fringe. “Agreed.”

The warm weight of Garrus’ thrum made Adrien’s smile widen. For now, at least, they could just relax and enjoy a quiet morning. When they left this room, they would go back to being Primarch, Advisor and Commander. It would be weeks before they saw one another again, and the war would continue to rage on.

He could only hope he was afforded enough time to enjoy their company and help these two as much as they helped him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victus Week! 
> 
> -VV


End file.
